


Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

by Camfield



Series: Transformers Breastfeeding Chronicles [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Breastfeeding, M/M, Multi, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universe: G1<br/>Characters: Bluestreak/Sideswipe/Sunstreaker<br/>Rating: M<br/>Warnings: 'Breastfeeding' with robots having semi accurate human breasts and baby carrying equipment . Heavy comfort kink. Sticky implied.<br/>Disclaimer: I claim nothing but my own poor writing and ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluestreak, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker

  
"Sideswipe! Fragging knock it off! Scratch my paint and I swear to Primus I'll kill you."

"Don't be so touchy Daffodil! We've got limited space here and in case it hasn't escaped your highnesses' attention YOU are the one nearly laying on ME."

"And if you would just PICK A POSITION and stop MOVING-"

A sudden growl cut both twins off.

"I am two klicks away from removing your spikes and force feeding them to you. Either pick a position or GET OFF!"

The twins immediately quieted and looked balefully at each other, shifting their argument into silent mode as they moved so that they were each lying with their heads next to an overfull pouch.

They each lay a hand over the swelling of Bluestreak's gestational chamber, fingers twining with each other over the soft swell of the abdominal plating.

"Sorry Blue."

Bluestreak just shook his head, well accustomed to the both of their antics, before relaxing back onto the foam wedge that kept him slightly elevated.

"I wonder what it'll be like. I mean, I know it'll be wonderful no matter if it's a mech or a femme, and I know I'll love it whatever it is, I just wonder sometimes, you know, if I'll be a good creator or if I'll be terrible at it. Because you know I don't really remember my creator or really any other bot from my family except Prowl and he isn't really related to me-"

Sunstreaker cut Bluestreak off with a gentle hand to his lips.

"Don't worry Blue, I'm sure everything will work out."

"Yeah... I'm sure you're right. I just, you know…"

Sideswipe rubbed his and Sunstreaker's joined hands over the warm metal bump.

"Yeah Blue, we know."

They lay in silence for a while, each caught in their own thoughts until Bluestreak began to squirm and shudder.

"Ok guys, seriously."

Optics met across Blue's chest.

"Seriously what?" "What are you talking about?"

Whatever Blue had meant to say was cut off by the sudden increase in glow from his feeding pouches, nubs flaring brightly as the charged energon flooded them, and he gaped at his chest.

He was dripping. Dripping!

"Is that supposed to happen?"

They all scrambled to their feet.

  
*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  


A short trip to Ratchet later had them all shuffling semi-embarrassedly back to their quarters.

Ratchet had taken one look at their panicked state, seen the energon dripping from Bluestreak's closed chest plates and promptly data burst them a file on sparkling feeding and said equipment before cracking up and shooing them away.

Apparently, Bluestreak had hit his first carrying milestone. He was now capable of producing fully preprocessed and enriched energon for his growing sparkling.

The downside was that until his sparkling was less dependent on him for nourishment, he couldn't turn the feeding protocols on and off like he saw other mecha do.

So, he had to find a way to deal, somehow…

After fishing a soaked rag from his chassis and replacing it for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, Bluestreak was just shy of murdering the next unfortunate soul that came his way.

Seriously. How other bots dealt with this he had no idea, but the thought of asking one of them nearly made him cringe in embarrassment. He wasn't that desperate…

Yet.

So when Sunny and Sides got off shift, Blue himself had been placed on light duty and was already done for the day, they found an irate and irritable mate with an unholy gleam in his optics.

"Face me."

The twins did a double take.

"What?"

Bluestreak snorted.

"I said, 'FACE ME'. I feel like slag, I can't stop LEAKING everywhere and I'm going to either cry or kill someone if I don't get a distraction NOW."

Sideswipe was again first on the draw. He waltzed across the floor and gathered Blue dramatically in his arms before dipping and kissing him with a resounding smack!

Whatever he had planned, however, was derailed as Bluestreak stood back up, grabbed Sunstreaker's hand and pushed both frontliners to the floor.

* * *

They lay sated, still on the floor, afterwards, Sunstreaker with his head on Blue's shoulder and Sideswipe with his head on the ever growing sparkling bump.

Sunstreaker gently stroked an overfull feeding pouch, watching as the energon moved and mixed within the system.

"Wanna taste?"

Sunstreaker looked at Bluestreak's face, then back at the pouch.

He could vaguely remember feeding from his own creator, and he knew other bots around the ark did it for various reasons, but it honestly freaked him out a little. It wasn't like a wound, but it would still be taking energon out of his mate's body.

Sideswipe, however, did not seem to share his brother's hesitation.

"FRAG YES!"

He moved from Blue's abdomen to his chest so quickly that Bluestreak jumped when his hand smoothed over the nub.

"Ahhh, sure then. Just be gentle, they're kinda sensitive."

Sideswipe gave him what could only be known as a lecherous grin before turning his attention back to the prize at hand.

Sunstreaker and Bluestreak watched as he tenderly thumbed the foam mesh covered nub, energon beginning to drip again from the mere thought of stimulation.

He licked the drops from his hand before gently closing his mouth over the glowing bud, Bluestreak's optics opening wide as he gasped.

"Primus!"

Sideswipe grinned slightly, but didn't move as he tried to figure out how to get the energon to stream instead of trickle. He flicked his tongue against the nub, another gasp coming from Bluestreak but otherwise doing nothing for his task.

Sunstreaker's optics darkened as he watched his brother try to coax the thick fluid out of their mate. He didn't think it should be this arousing, not if it was meant for sparklings, but Bluestreak's reactions were clear on how he felt.

"AH! Sides, I doN'T think-mmm-that you're doing it rig-Uhhhhhmmm"

Sideswipe had obviously changed tactics and was only remotely interested in actually getting the energon to come out now. He laughed softly before returning his attentions to the soft pouch.

Sunstreaker looked down at the one closest to him. Accessing the sparkling data he found that there was a certain piece of code that the sparklings transmitted through their mouth that helped the energon flow in alternating long and short streams.

Activating the code, he hesitantly leaned down and took Blue's other nub into his mouth.

The change was immediate. Where Sideswipe was getting absolutely nowhere, he had thick, viscous streams that poured into his mouth in a rhythm that choked him for a second before he settled into the flow.

Blue gasped in a completely different manner then he had with Sideswipe as he felt the protocols activate. Warm, nurturing feelings and lazy pleasure hazing up his processor in an overwhelming wave and he simultaneously shrugged off Sideswipe and rolled to curl his body against the origin of the sensation. His arms came up and cradled Sunstreaker's head against the full pouch, soft coos and murmured praises streaming from his vocalizer in true Bluestreak fashion, and he stroked the yellow finials in time with the suckling.

Sunstreaker reached and locked his arms around Bluestreak's waist, pulling his body as close as possible as the calming, lazy pleasure of the feeding caught him in its grasp. Blue never stopped petting or murmuring, even when tears began to slip from Sunstreaker's optics and he shuddered with silent sobs.

Sideswipe looked on with a goofy grin. True, he hadn't really gotten any energon out of Bluestreak, but there was still time before the sparkling came and seeing his brother finally be able to let go of some of the hurt that the war had brought on them all was more than a good enough reason for him to wait until next time.

So he picked himself up and moved to the other side of his brother, nudging and sliding until he was able to snug himself up to Sunstreaker's back and flop his own arm across his brother and their mate.


End file.
